


L'effluve d'un baiser

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Juke-box de la Saint Valentin [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Ficothèque Ardente
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hongrie essaie d'attirer l'attention de Belgique.</p><p>Chanson/Thème du Jule-box de la Saint Valentin pour la Ficothèque Ardente : Belle à en crever d'Oliva Ruiz. D'ailleurs le titre est le vers de la chanson qui m'a inspiré.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'effluve d'un baiser

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Alors, cette fanfiction a fini d'être écrite pas loin de minuit, après toute une après-midi d'écriture. Donc soyez indulgent.

Elizabeta tapota le rosé de ses lèvres et arrangea une fleur dans ses cheveux. Une rivière de marguerite ornait le brun de sa chevelure dans le but de plaire. De lui plaire. À elle.

Cette petite bombe de joie pure ne captait pas ses avances, parce qu’elle représentait la bonne copine et non l’amante.

Bella gardait une innocence assez troublante concernant les femmes.

Bella joua avec les cheveux de la Hongroise en lui racontant sa vie et en ne remarquant pas ses regards en coin. Elizabeta n’osait pas lui avouer ce qu’elle ressentait quand Bella passait les doigts près de sa nuque, effleurant à peine sa peau échaudée.

Un désir puissant tenait son bas-ventre et la crispait parce qu’elle ne saurait pas la canaliser.

Elle rêvassait de ses lèvres posées au creux de son cou, surtout lorsqu’elle déplaça ses cheveux sur le côté. Son souffle se pose, éphémère, sur le bout de son oreille.

Quand elle se tourna, ses lèvres râpèrent sur sa joue et évitèrent les siennes.

Un moment de gêne. Il passa, sans qu’elle ose se jeter sur elle.

Elles se tournaient autour depuis un bon moment.

Certains disaient que leurs trucs de filles étaient rafraîchissants. D’autres possédaient moins de délicatesse dans leurs propos. Tout ceci revenait, elles stagnaient dans la séduction.

Bella lui plaisait. En avait-elle conscience ou non ? Elizabeta l’ignorait et ce doute la dévorait chaque jour et chaque nuit.

Quand elles se sont quittées, leurs bouches s’effleurèrent dans leur accolade.

Elizabeta rêva d’elle cette nuit-là. Elle connaissait déjà ses courbes, parce qu’elle l’avait déjà vue nue, mais elle ignorait tout de son intimité qu’elle n’avait jamais touchée. Elle s’imaginait découvrir sa bouche, sa texture, son goût, sa langue et tout l’intérieur dans un frisson intense. Le désir pulsait entre ses jambes, alors qu’elle agaçait des tétons imaginaires et jouait avec ses seins. Et elle descendait, descendait, descendait le long de son ventre à coup de baisers pour finir par taquiner son nid d’amour.

Et oh ! Elle gémirait, tout comme elle le faisait en ce moment, les doigts posés sur la moiteur de son sexe et l’esprit concentré sur un visage angevin entre deux seins.


End file.
